104490-need-the-new-greed-why-carbine-needs-to-fix-the-loot
Content ---- ---- a lot of the people playing the game or typing on the forums never make it that far. All I see is crying about adventure/dungeon loot being greeded/needed when the person not even playing that class etc. When do you guys realize that the gear dropping in there is useless? Just need roll on everything salvage after. Not big a deal, you shouldn't run adventures/dungeons for the sake of gearing up, especially with the medal system changes made prior. However if you plan on doing so, join a faction or go with friends and this wont happen. But there's defiantly no reason for carbine to change the rolling system because some of you cupcakes didn't get what you wanted. | |} ---- ---- Time-Gating. Brand New 2014 MMO Feature never used before, wonderful creation. Seriously guys, just because you started the MMO process in 2004 doesn't mean you need to steal Asian Grinder MMO gating from that time period. :( | |} ---- Salvage ? Why would you want to salvage a purple gear unless you are into crafting. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- They may have time-gating in this game, but restricting purples is not an example. They never intended purples to be mandatory for progression. The only thing the drop rate is time-gating you from is getting purples. Which are intended not to be common. | |} ---- See i never bought it when that Dev said that. The game was knee deep in purples by that point, in Live. Years after closed beta - open beta ran their course. It screamed 'marketing speak' to me as a cover for a time gate. Everyone and their alts was in purples. The only ones hit with the time gate were players who leveled slower then the rest or got here later (and everyone's alts). Those screaming 'you were never meant to get purples from vets you filthy casuals' were the ones already decked out in said purples and now raiding, laughing at the rest left behind in their wake. They were the ones who had it easy. | |} ---- ---- See i could care less what the colours are, its about the stats and improvements to the character at hand. Most of the purples were an easy upgrade to dropped blues, but not crafted ones. So the real upgrades are with 125 main stat crafted gear with proper rune slots you can use (which is why they are about to nurf crafting runeslots and boost dropped gear stuff to make up for the fact that raiders are salvaging GA drops because blue crafted gear beats it) It should've been that purples were above blues in all cases, but itemization in this game like's playing hopscotch it seems for the time being. :P edit: Dont forget that purples are basically blues in another game since we have orange and pink as levels above them in this game. | |} ---- ---- ---- I shouldn't expect anyone in my guild that is willing to help me grind Malgrave 100 times to help me out with a granite cap. Let alone 3 others. That's pretty ridiculous. | |} ---- Makes me wonder why you are so intent on grinding Malgrave 100 times for a granite cap. | |} ---- ---- it depends on your play style I guess. most purple is not BiS nor is crafted gear depending on class/build. If I run orange or BiS on my characters I don't care much about purples or any drops from adventure/dungeons. But salvaging purples to make some plat is always welcoming. Not to mention that you can *cupcake* a lot of players off with just rolling on a let's say tanking item while you're a dps is kinda priceless. | |} ---- It's a clear upgrade for what I have. I can't craft epochos helmet because it's bugged. I have to wait a week to craft an adventus one but I'm gunning for the 4 tank shoulders. Two trees in adventus and can't craft them at all because it's bugged. Only head, shoulder and shield. All with a time-gate. My options are pretty limited. I'm also pretty neurotic and I myself don't understand why I'm so willing to do this. | |} ---- Did someone take your lunch money when you are a kid? | |} ---- You might have had it by now if you had one other person with you to help you roll. | |} ---- works on the forums too it seems :D | |} ---- Most players don't have a orange so they have to get epics to gear out or sell them to earn some coins. Really it looks like the ones who love the new loot system are players that are already completely gear out. | |} ---- Fair enough :) But I think there is a time when, if you're friends think something isn't worth it, you might question the activity yourself. Part of the problem, I think, is that the developers can't put something rare and special in the game without everyone thinking they have to have it. And I'm a victim of this myself. I got a purple from ST regular (it's a level 19 item) on my warrior tank with all the wrong stats on it, and thus far I just can't seem to salvage it. But in the end, I think it's worth questioning if we are still having fun in the pursuit of something. I think I'd probably shoot myself if I ran anything 100 times, even the most interesting, most fun instance ever created. | |} ---- Don't understand why you derive pleasure from someone's misery. | |} ---- It's a game you shouldn't put emotions into that. We all have been farming dungeons/adventures prior, none of us ever ran into the forums and complained about some loot we didn't get or that the system didn't drop what we wanted. We just sucked it up and ran it again. But since the new trend is about complaining I might as well get my pleasure out of other people's misery. I am entitled to that ;) | |} ---- ---- ----